


Things You Said When I Was Crying

by marksdolphin



Category: James Bond (Craig movies)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mini Fic, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-14
Updated: 2015-12-14
Packaged: 2018-05-06 14:33:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5420684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marksdolphin/pseuds/marksdolphin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tumblr prompt from yuzupomegranate</p>
            </blockquote>





	Things You Said When I Was Crying

It was only on very rare occasions and within the safety of these four walls that either man cried. In fact, it was even rarer that it was Bond who cried, and usually it was Q that needed the reassuring hug of his partner. Sometimes, however, it was Q who was needed to give his partner a reassuring hug, and he could always be relied on to say the right things. When being a double-oh agent became too much or when having a license to kill was too much responsibility for Bond to bare or even just when he felt more human than usual, Q was always there.

Q wrapped his arm tightly around Bond’s shoulders, pulling the larger man into his chest. Despite the advantage Bond had on Q when it came to size, it was times like this that it would be difficult to see. In the early hours of the morning, the sun still failing to rise thanks to the time of the year and the rest of the time zone sleeping silently. Bond wept into the palms of his hands, unable to form the words that would tell Q everything he needed to know about what was wrong with him, but it wasn’t entirely necessary. Q didn’t expect Bond to speak in situations like these, and before long Q had realised what he needed to say. Today, it was undoubtable that the innocent lives that unavoidably had to be taken were the result of Bond’s current emotional state.

“You had no choice. Any agent in your position would have done the same thing, you know that as well as I do.” Q had been reassured on many of the morning afters that his reassurance was appreciated and successful, even if it didn’t stop Bond from crying. It was only really a four-monthly occurrence at most, so when Bond did cry in front of Q, it wasn’t generally over quickly.

There were occasions however, where Bond cried hoping nobody would know. He cried thinking that if he was quiet enough and if it was late enough then his entire world would be completely oblivious. His entire world was, of course, Q and Q was not, of course, oblivious to Bond’s crying. He waited patiently, wanting partly to burst into the bathroom where Bond had been stood under the running water of the shower for the past thirty minutes to comfort him, but also being aware that this was not what Bond wanted and wanting to give him his privacy at least until he came back to bed. So, he sat. He turned on a lap in an attempt to make sure he didn’t involuntarily fall back to sleep, and he ran through the code he needed for tomorrows day in Q branch, considering getting his laptop out now to do that work but deciding Bond would be more important when he finished. It broke his heart to sit silently, the muffled sobs of the agent practically non-existent under the flow of running water. He needed to help him.  
Then the water stopped.

Bond emerged a few minutes later, a towel wrapped around his waist and another wrapped around his neck. He looked shocked to see Q sat waiting for him, and his eyes were red from where he’d been crying – something he attempted to deny by cursing their new shampoo. Q refused to take that as an answer, and helped Bond back into bed once he was dry. Nobody took showers at two o’clock in the morning for no particular reason. 

Sometimes Bond just needed reminding that he was more to this world than an agent who did his job reasonably well.

“I love you, you know that don’t you? And you’re the most annoying agent anybody could ever have the misfortune of working with sometimes, but you’re a truly wonderful man whom I can’t believe I met you and I really do love you.”

These were things that Q knew didn’t fix Bond, but they patched him up. And, sometimes, that was the best he could do. In reality, Bond was broken beyond any kind of fixing, but Q could temporarily make things feel less like they were falling apart with the use of some of his most carefully constructed sentences.


End file.
